1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a metal-carbon hybrid composite having a nitrogen-doped carbon surface and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a metal-carbon hybrid composite, wherein the surface of carbon for the metal-carbon hybrid composite may be doped with nitrogen in a single step using a co-vaporization process, and to a metal-carbon hybrid composite having a nitrogen-doped carbon surface manufactured by the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the typical goal of doping a carbon material with nitrogen, ammonia (gas or liquid) or pyridine (liquid) containing nitrogen is used as a gas or liquid precursor. Specifically, a carbon material such as carbon nanotubes, graphite or graphene is synthesized and then doped with nitrogen under conditions of high temperature and high pressure by the addition of a nitrogen compound. For example, as disclosed in Applied Surface Science 257 (2011) 9193-9198 by Geng et al., the surface of graphene, obtained by treating graphite oxide slurry at 1050° C., is treated at 900° C. so as to be doped with nitrogen, and as disclosed in Thin Solid Films 520 (2012) 6850-6855 by Zhang et al., nitrogen-doped graphene is synthesized by heating a mixed solution of ethanol (70%) and ammonia (30%) to 800° C. or higher. In addition, as disclosed in Chemical Engineering Journal 156 (2010) 404-410 by Chen et al., the surface of carbon nanotubes (CNTs) is doped with nitrogen in such a way that N2 microwave plasma is applied at 50 to 1000 W and a frequency of 2.45 GHz under 60 to 90 torr.
In lieu of expensive processes at high temperature under high pressure, which are stepwisely performed after the production of graphene as above, the present invention is intended to provide a simple and economic technique that enables the synthesis of graphene and nitrogen doping to be simultaneously carried out in a single step, without the additional costs.